During a typical dialogue between at least two participants, such as a meeting, conference or interview, the contribution of a participant may vary. For example, in some meetings, certain participants may provide relevant, useful and/or numerous contributions, whereas others may only provide irrelevant, sporadic and/or unhelpful contributions.